


Prekvapenie

by Brutasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy, Pregnancy
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutasha/pseuds/Brutasha
Summary: Natasha je veľmi dosť náladová. Až sa raz Laura a Wanda rozhodli zakročiť.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Prekvapenie

Bruce. Pov  
Tento týždeň je peklo. Natasha je celí týždeň veľmi náladová najprv je šťastná po minute je zas mrzutá, vôbec neviem čím to je, premýšľal som aj nad možnosťou tehotenstva ale to  
nedáva zmysel. Zídem dole do obývačky všimnem si že nat sedí a gauči a z niekým sa rozpráva.  
T: "Ahoj Bruce, Už ked si tu potrebujem aby si my vyriešil toto." Podáva mi nejakú zložku.  
B: "Tony už som to urobil máš to na stole v laboratórium."  
T: "Aha dakujem." Sadne si za stôl a začne sa rozprávať s visionom ak dobre počujem dáva mu radi ako zbaliť wandu. Preboha to jej nemôže povedať. Ked vision odchádza zastavím ho.  
B: "Vision prosím nepovedz nič čo ti Stark povedal nieje to veľmi slušné."   
V: "Och dakujem no lenže čo mám povedať?"  
B: "Normálne za ňou chod a opýtaj sa jej či nechce ísť na večeru a potom ak súhlasí príd za mnou."  
V: "Dakujem doktor." Vision odchádza za wandou a odchádzajú von. Sadnem si k nat.  
B: "Ahoj Nat."  
N: "Ahoj Bruce." Povie mrzuto  
B: "Čo sa deje? Si akási mrzutá."  
N: "Už to nemôžem vydržať."  
B: "Čo nemôžeš?" V tom vstane a ide za stevom.  
N: "Bože môj vzchop sa chod za ňou a pozvi ju ihned!!!!"  
S: "Dobre dobre už idem." Steve odchádza za Hill a popri tom sa vrátil aj vision s wandou. Vision sa usmieva takže asi to prijala výborne.  
T: "Tu je ktosi mrzutý."  
N: "Drž hubu Stark."  
Zrazu víde Laura a wanda.  
L: Nat pod s nami na chvíľku.  
N: "OK"  
Natasha Pov.  
Laura ma zavolá aby som s ňou išla čo je dosť divné. vojdem do izby kde už čaká wanda.  
W: "Stačilo musíš nám povedať čo sa deje?"  
N: "Nič sa nedeje."  
W: "Si si istá lebo celý týždeň si náladová a pred chvílov si bola mrzutá a to znamená len jedno takže teraz hned ideš do kúpeľne!"  
N: "Ale...."  
B: "Žiadne ale ak je tu šanca že si tehotná tak tam chod!" Zrazu príde bruce a ja prikívnem.  
N: "Dobre" Idem na Wc a urocím si test bože čo ak budem tehotná neverím. Po troch minútach sa pozrem na test a tam plus bože som tehotná. Vídem z kúpelne a otočim sa na Bruce.  
B: "Ako?"  
N: "Tehotná" poviem zo strachom že sa nahnevá.  
B: "Preboha Nat to je úžasne!" Pribehne ku mne a objíme ma.  
N: "Ty sa nehneváš?"  
B: Preboha nie milujem ťa a milujem aj naše dieťa som veľmi šťasny. Zdielame vášnivý bozk až kím nepríde Laura a wanda aby nám zagratulovali. Konečne sa cítim šťastná.  
Koniec


End file.
